Drake
"I must feed... sate my hunger!" Drakes are an astoundingly hardy and powerful adversary, possessing many mighty physical attacks, the means of flight, and will attempt to roast their foes by breathing Fire. All lesser dragonkin can seize control over the will of Pawns for a brief period and then use them against the Arisen. The Drake's chest glows red where its heart resides and this heart serves as an exploitable weakness. __TOC__ Description The Red Drake is one of the smaller cousins of the titular Dragon in Dragon's Dogma, one of the lesser dragonkin encountered in the game. It is likely that the Drake will be the first dragon encountered by the Arisen, as it is the only dragon present in Gransys prior to The Final Battle. It is also very fond of ambushing an unsuspecting or unaware Arisen. Other dragons can be encountered prior to The Final Battle by going to Bitterblack Isle for those playing Dragon's Dogma:Dark Arisen. Drakes are similar to its cousins the Wyrm and the Wyvern in that they bear some of the same abilities and characteristics, however it is differentiated from its cousins by its relation to the Fire element. Accordingly, the Drake bears a natural weakness to Ice based attacks. Defeating a Drake has a small chance of dragon forging the Arisen's equipment, provided it has at least one level of enhancement. Information and Stats General Info Stats Damage Taken Debilitations/Resistance Attacks Locations Rewards *Killing the Drake gives a percentage chance of dragon forging equipment depending upon enhancement level of the equipped gear. *When the Drake dies, quickly examine the head for Horns. If present, Dragon Horns can still be obtained from the Dragon's corpse if the Arisen continues to attack the unbroken horn before the Drake disintegrates. The pawns will declare The horn is destroyed! when a horn part drops. *When the Drake dies, a Great Dragon Alula can by obtained by striking its back where the wings intersect if one has not already dropped during the fight. Pawns will declare On solid ground, the advantage is ours or T'is grounded, master when the Great Dragon Alula drops from the wing area of the back. *Up to eight various Dragon parts can be obtained from the Drake in a single fight. *After a reload or retry the Drake's horns regenerate. This effectively means that after a save and reload more horns can be broken off allowing for multiple Great Dragon Horn drops from one fight. *Having all three dragon tears in your inventory guarantees the Drake will drop a Wakestone (Post-Game Only and you must be in The Everfall.), and improves the chances of receiving the above drops. *The Drake's Tear item drop rate increases substantially in Post-Game. Tactics (Offensive) * The heart on the front of its chest is its weak spot. When the Drake is nearly dead the exposed heart MUST be struck by the Arisen in order to kill it. Pawns are fully capable of bringing the Drake to one health point and will continue to attack it while waiting for the Arisen to execute it. * Strong against Fire enchanted weapons and spells. * Weak against Ice elemental attacks by 150% (use High Frigor, Almace, Dragon's Glaze, Chilling Razors, High Gicel, etc.). * To increase the chance of successful debilitations, use multi-strike skills like Fivefold/Tenfold Flurry, Thousand Kisses, Brain Splitter, Corkscrew Arrow, Sheltered Assault, Cymbal Onslaught, or Great Windmill. * All vocations: Simply climb up to its heart and attack the heart (Thousand Kisses and the Assassin's Dire Gouge will kill the quickest). * CLIMBING TIPS: When climbing the Drake, equip the augments Arm-Strength (for stamina), Opportunism (+30% strength), Adhesion (for grip), Dexterity (for climbing speed) with Gloves of Might (for even more grip and climbing speed) for best results. Bring stamina curatives (like Liquid Vims, Large Mushrooms, Kept Sour Ambrosial Meat or Kept Giant Rank Fish) as a backup, as climbing can quickly exhaust the Arisen's stamina bar. * Striders & Rangers & Assassins : First, shooting the Drake with a Gold Rarefied Rusted Bow/Rusted Longbow will inflict the Drake with Torpor, slowing it down and make this fight much easier. You can then switch to another bow like Dragon's Glaze (Ice element) and kill it in seconds since shooting its heart is easy when it moves in slow motion. Note that the higher the enhancement of the Rusted weapon, the higher the chance it will inflict Torpor with each strike. If attacking with Thousand Kisses from a standing position, use Instant Reset to interrupt and re-position when the Drake moves away. *Striders & Rangers: Fivefold Flurry or Tenfold Flurry combined with Blast Arrows make short work of this battle. Simply hitting the Drake's heart at close range will make it drop and writhe in pain, allowing for further attacks. This can be done again as soon as it gets up, effectively stun-locking it and preventing it from retaliating, all while exposing its heart for more attacks. The Ranger's Dragon's Glaze longbow is an ideal weapon for this technique, especially if an Ice buff is not available to the party. * Striders & Rangers: Mighty Bend or Deathly Arrow with an Ice-enchanted bow will instantly cause the Drake to hit the ground. This can be pulled off every time the Drake is using its fire attack or holding a pawn. In fact it's more important to inflict heavy damage in a single shot as opposed to doing multiple low damage hits if trying to take it out of the air. Great Gamble, when used by a powerful Arisen, can one-shot the Drake; a powerful Ranger pawn can bring the Drake down to 1 HP with one Great Gamble shot. *Fighters: Consider using an enhanced Rusted Sword and/or Rusted Shield to inflict Torpor on the Drake, then switch weapons mid-fight. (The higher the enhancement of the Rusted Sword, the higher the chance it will inflict Torpor with each strike). Then, spam Sheltered Assault and/or Dragon's Maw to the Drake's heart with an Ice enchanted sword such as Almace. Use Proficiency, Endurance, and/or Potential Augments to stretch out the number of times the skill can be executed before being exhausted. Obviously, stamina curatives like Kept Giant Rank Fish, Staminal Drench, Mushroom Potage, Liquid Vim and Kept Sour Ambrosial Meat can help. The Drake's charge attack can be Perfect Blocked in order to stagger it. * Warriors: The best attack for the Warrior against all Dragons is the simple jumping downward heavy slash (aimed for the heart) with the Ferocity, Clout, Vehemence and Eminence augments. Indomitable Lash can make short work of a downed Drake, more so if the Warrior is wielding Malignance, a permanent Ice enchanted weapon ideal for this battle. It can also render a Drake's wings useless with only a few basic slashes. * Assassins: Follow the above climbing tips and employ Dire Gouge to the heart. Use Rusted weapons to inflict Torpor to slow it down, then switch to the Almace sword (permanently Ice enchanted). Great Windmill and Thousand Kisses are the Assassin's best multi-strike attacks to the heart while standing. The Drake's charge attack can be blocked or countered with Masterful Kill or Clairvoyance for massive payback. A Perfect Block of the charge attack will do the same. If attacking with Thousand Kisses from a standing position, use Instant Reset to interrupt and re-position when the Drake moves away. * Mystic Knights: Abyssal Anguish and Great Cannon are both separately extremely effective against the Drake, provided you have an ice enchanted weapon like Almace equipped or, even better, a weapon enchanted with Frost Trance or Ice Affinity. With Great Cannon, have the pawns distract the Drake long enough for you to cast at least two sigils and fire away; the amount of shots are enough to generate continuous damage and also hit almost every part of the Drake's body. This also causes most if not all of the body parts to break off. It is also possible to use the Great Cannon to deliver the killing blow on the heart, so there is no need to move in close for the finishing blow, which must be executed by the Arisen. Augments such as Acuity, Attunement, Clout and Vehemence will achieve better results. The Wyrmking's Ring and the Articulacy augment help shorten charging times. If done right, the fight can be finished without taking even a single point of damage. Also, a Frost Trance-buffed Ruinous Sigil does MASSIVE damage to the heart when the Drake is knocked down. Just stand close to the heart and spam away until it gets back up-- IF it gets back up. * Magick Archers: Clear out the hill opposite the grove where the Hobgoblins and Cyclops are. Once that hill is clear, go into the grove just far enough to shoot the Drake and get its attention. Quickly run back to the cleared hill and stand in front of a chest by a tree. Stay there and use long range skills to shoot the Drake every time it cycles back towards the player's party. It will go in a loop towards the player, get to main path, turn around, go to the woods, turn around and come back to towards the player again. It may take you a long time but it is possible to defeat the Drake this way. Save the game every time it goes back to the grove. If attacking with Thousand Kisses from a standing position, use Instant Reset to interrupt and re-position when the Drake moves away. * Sorcerers: High Maelstrom works well against the Drake as it has a wide attacking radius and can easily hit the heart without having to aim accurately, the multiple hit from this spell can sap away the Dragon's health quite quickly and keeps it staggered often. A whole team of Sorcerers, spamming High Maelstrom can fell a Drake very quickly. High Gicel does horrific damage to the Drake if it scores a direct hit on the heart. WARNING: When knocking it out of the sky by the main pathway, be careful how often attacks hit the Drake, especially as it gets up. It may decide to break the loop and come over onto the hill. A quick dash away from it without engaging will send it back to its grove but it is best not to risk it if the player's party are under-leveled for this fight. *When the Drake takes to the air, attacks to its heart, head or wings will bring it down when enough damage is dealt, or if it is staggered by a single strong attack. Oftentimes, this can be used to put the Drake in a cycle, as when it recovers from the fall, it will likely try to fly up again. Repeated attacks to the wings will eventually disable the Drake's ability to fly. * Because of the area layout and computer AI an effective way to kill the Drake in Devilfire Grove is to climb onto one of the nearby rock formations. As long as the low side isn't nearest to it, it will attempt to charge to no avail, leaving the player vulnerable only to its roar, fire and flight attacks. While the first one is unavoidable, the second usually is also ineffective, more so depending on the height of the rock ledge. The Drake's AI will most likely cause it to jump into the air in this situation, making it a sitting duck for most ranged classes. Simply let it fly towards the player, shoot its heart/head/wings (whichever preferred, although enough shots to the wings will stop it from flying, which might be preferred) to cause it to fall back to the ground. Attack making sure to save enough stamina for when it jumps into the air again, repeat until it is dead. If attempting to revive pawns it is best to wait for it to be shot out of the air and stunned momentarily before rushing off the perch to attempt rescue. * Normally, attacking the Devilfire Grove Drake activates the Ambush quest (http://dragonsdogma.wikia.com/wiki/Ambush! ). However, it is possible to lure the Drake away from the grove and defeat it outside of the area where the Ambush Quest activates. This can be done in conjunction with the rock formation tactics described above. The player would antagonize the Drake with a ranged attack and climb up on the rock formations. The Drake would approach and attack the player at a sufficient distance that precludes activation of the Ambush quest. The quest can be activated at any time by moving in the direction of the grove where the Drake spawns. Tactics (Defensive) * The most important defensive strategy in Dragon's Dogma is to first eliminate all lesser, distracting enemies before engaging the biggest threat. From the start of the battle, shoot down the flying creatures, snipe the magic users from afar, chase down the wolf packs, and kill the enemies that can otherwise weaken or debilitate the party. Even if the Arisen has to run all the way up and down the map to accomplish this objective, KILL THE SUPPORT ENEMIES FIRST, TACKLE THE BIGGEST THREAT LAST. * Standing behind a thick tree is a good defensive position. It can render the Drake's Fire Breath harmless and the Roar will not inflict Skill Stifling. * If engulfed in Fire from the Drake's breath attack, only invincibility frames will save the character. This means a character with a shield, such as a Mystic Knight, sword-equipped Assassin or Fighter, should not attempt to Perfect Block fire breath, instead, spamming Full Moon Slash will ensure the character takes no damage even though completely surrounded by Fire. All other vocations must evade this particular attack. * The Stability augment is very useful against all Draconic enemies (including the Ur-Dragon). All wind attacks are nullified against the Arisen, meaning that one cannot be blown over backwards or interrupted while casting spells or charging skills. Wing buffets can also be blocked or Perfect Blocked by a shield or magick shield. * The application of one Sobering Wine will clear all status effects from the party and provide an additional 90 seconds of party immunity. This includes On Fire (from its Fire breath), Possession (from its grab attack) and Skill Stifling (from its roar), the three most common debilitations inflicted by the Drake. * The Dragon Roar is an ability which cannot be suppressed by inflicting Silence. The Dragon Roar can only be interrupted by quickly inflicting enough damage to the heart, before the dragon can fully rear up on its hind legs and initiate the roar. Dragonkin will immediately Roar in retaliation when one of its horns are destroyed, its heart is exposed, or when its wings are disabled. * When a Dragon Horn is destroyed (two maximum), Pawns will declare The horn is destroyed!, and a piece of Dragon Horn will drop. * Destroying a wing will also always make it Roar afterwards. Pawns will declare "T'is grounded, Master!" or "On solid ground, the advantage is ours!" when the wings are disabled. In addition, Great Dragon Alula will drop. * After the Drake grabs the player and slams him/her to the ground, it will follow up with a charge attack. * If the player and his/her Pawns dashes behind the Drake as it rears up to roar, it will have no effect. If far enough away from the drake at the time of the roar (a considerable distance if in front of it) the Roar will also be ineffective. * The Drake usually uses a grab attack after using the Roar. If there are any Pawns near the Drake, do not revive them first or they will be grabbed. Move out of the way and revive Pawns that are further away first. * Bring some Empty Flasks so a player can bottle the Spring Water in the Healing Spring southwest of the Drake's spawning area in Devilfire Grove. Pawns carrying Spring Water will use it when anyone in the party is heavily hit or goes below 50% health, simultaneously restoring 330 HP to each party member with a single application. * The Drake can knock out the Arisen's lantern at night and make fighting difficult since it can only be seen by the glow from its mouth and chest. Tactics (Pawn-specific) * For offensive pawn tactics, consider using a Strider pawn with a Scather inclination and high or full bestiary knowledge of this enemy as they are likely to climb the Dragon and shred the Drake's heart (check to see if the pawn has the Adhesion and/or Opportunism augments as these are very helpful for climbers). Gloves of Might will also improve a pawn's climbing speed and grip. * Ranger pawns with the Great Gamble skill and equipped with Revenant Wail or Dragon's Glaze (Ice enchanted) are brutally effective, capable of removing several health bars with a single shot. A pawn with incomplete Bestiary knowledge will randomly target one of four critical targets on the Drake (the two horns, the wings, and the heart). To ensure that the pawn targets the heart, the Arisen should personally destroy the two horns and wings before the pawn takes a Great Gamble shot. Rangers with complete Drake bestiary knowledge will target the heart automatically. * Check for the Challenger or Scather inclination and high Bestiary knowledge of Drakes when hiring. * Defensively, consider using a Mage pawn with the Legion's Might staff, since that special staff auto-resurrects its bearer from the Dragon roar and conventional deaths. This staff has one of the lowest attack strengths when compared to other staffs, but its special function allows the Arisen to not worry about the distraction of reviving this particular pawn. * A pawn equipped with a Rusted weapon can inflict Torpor on the Drake. This makes the fight MUCH easier, as the Drake moves in slow motion and its attacks are easy to avoid, and its heart easy to shoot/attack. Torpor can be inflicted by hitting ANY part of the Drake (not just the heart), and pawns often attack the other body parts anyway. Note that the higher the enhancement of the Rusted weapon, the higher the chance it will inflict Torpor with each strike. * CAUTION: A higher level support pawn CAN annihilate the entire party if they become possessed. One can avoid this problem entirely by hiring pawns with Possession resistance equipment such as the Hellfire Cloak (100% resistance), or giving pawns Panaceas, Placative Brews, or Nostalgia Dust. One Sobering Wine clears ALL status effects from the party and provides an additional 90 seconds of debilitation immunity. Immune pawns will simply break free of the Drake's grip, during which the Arisen may take strategic advantage of the Drake's distraction. * When the Drake grabs a Pawn and begins possessing them, the move can be interrupted by directly attacking the claw holding the Pawn. Inflicting enough damage to the Drake until it staggers will release the captured Pawn. * The longer a Drake takes damage without inflicting any, the higher the chance that it will Dragon Roar and kill all pawns. Pawn Bestiary Knowledge * Draconian Strategy Vol. 1 - Knocking a Dragon off balance and to the ground will expose its heart. * Draconian Strategy Vol. 2 - A Dragon is vulnerable to being staggered or knocked down when it is preparing its breath attack. * Destroy the wings to ground them for the remainder of the fight. After knowledge is triggered Pawns will state "'Tis grounded, Master!" or "On solid ground, the advantage is ours!" * Destroying the horn drops it as loot which can be picked up immediately. Pawns will yell "The horn is destroyed!" * Strike the head as the Dragon is readying its breath to interrupt. * While a Dragon is hovering, attacking its head, heart or wings will knock it to the ground. * When a Dragon grabs a pawn and tries to possess it, a strong hit to the paw will stagger it and release the pawn, grants knowledge. * These techniques are common to all Dragonkin and once performed or if the scrolls are used will grant knowledge stars for every Dragonkin's bestiary. Enemy Specific - Weak to Ice. In addition to witnessing these techniques, it is necessary for Pawns to participate in killing 15 Drakes either with their own Arisen or while travelling with others. Kills on Firedrakes also count towards the overall kill count since they are of the same species, but the Firedrake is a much stronger version than the Drake or Special Drake. Notes * Prior to the Post-Game, Devilfire Grove is the best place in Gransys to level up and Dragonforge weapons & armor past the three star enhancement level. Note that Bitterblack Isle provides much better opportunities than Gransys prior to the Post-Game to level up and Dragonforge weapons and armor, if Bitterblack Isle is available to the player. ** Step 1 - Get the Blessed Flower from Quina and clone it at the Black Cat, immediately store it thereafter (*NOTE* You may want more than one copy of the flower). Buy 10+ Ferrystones from the Black Cat, too. ** Step 2: Go to Devilfire Grove and place a portcrystal at the camp. Warp, get the flower, warp back, and kill the drake. ** Step 3: After killing the drake and collecting your goodies, warp to Cassardis Inn and immediately store the Flower and use the inn there for 7 consecutive days, staying until morning. (*NOTE* Make sure to search under the cabinet after the goodies in the inn spawn to grab gold sacks, some as high as 10,000 gold!) ** Step 4: Grab the Flower from storage and go kill the Drake again. Repeat this process for easy level up and money gain from the dragon parts, plus the Blessed Flower resets each time you do it. Occasionally you will want to return to the Black Cat and stock up on Ferrystones and more Blessed Flowers, just in case you need them. * The Drake takes more damage when it is writhing on the ground with its heart exposed than it does when it is on its feet. This is due to being out of its battle-ready stance. * When the Drake flies into the air and goes off to a new spot a little distance away, if the player does not immediately follow it, it's often far away enough that one can save the game and then go to re-engage it in battle. However, this can lead to problems as well, occasionally it won't re-appear when flying off causing the player to gain dragon forged items at the normal fairly low rate. This has happened when the message that an item has become dragon forged pops up, or after flying away the dragon just disappeared (it is generally accepted that the Drake flies off into the sea and drowns itself, which is what causes this to happen). * The Drake is the 'land based' dragon, more likely to stay on the ground as opposed to take to the air; the Wyrm is a ground-based spell caster; and the Wyvern is the flyer. While they all share characteristics, as a rule of thumb one can count on these tactical preferences from the different dragon species. * When carried in the party's inventory, the Drake's Tear, Wyrm's Tear and Wyvern's Tear together will increase the drop rate percentage of rare loot and Wakestones in The Everfall dungeon. * Up to eight total drops can be rewarded by killing a Drake, including two Dragon Horns (from striking the head) and one Great Dragon Alula when the wings are disabled. Trivia *The Drake is lesser kin of The Dragon, and it is the Fire-based counterpart to the Wyrm and the Wyvern. *Unless the player is playing Dragon's Dogma:Dark Arisen and has access to Bitterblack Isle, the Drake is the only one of The Dragon's lesser kin to be available before killing The Dragon and serves as a trainer for other Dragonkin. Players with access to Bitterblack Isle may encounter the Wyrm and Wyvern before killing The Dragon. *As of Dark Arisen, Drakes found roaming the overworld have a chance to flee from the Arisen if the situation grows dire; much like monsters found in another Capcom series, Monster Hunter. *After defeating The Dragon, a special version of the Drake can be found in the Conqueror's Sanctuary. It has more HP than the common drake, and unlike most Dragonkin , this particular Dragon speaks in English rather than Latin. *The Drake may shout: "Arisen!" This indicates the Drake has the upper hand in the fight. Act accordingly. *The Drake will tell you if you are not bringing your best game to this fight. "Show me your power!" *The Drake will indicate approval of the use of your magick or strength: "Aye, that's the way, Chosen One!" or "Such power!" * During game start-up a Drake can be seen drinking water from the river that serves as a natural border between the Wilted Forest and the Cursewood. However, in the actual game, no Drake is found there. Similarly, a Drake is seen perched on the top of the Ruins of Aernst Castle, but no Drake is found there. Quotes *Latin Quotes: **''"I am your master now." (when possessing a Pawn) **"Slay your master!"'' (when possessing a Pawn) **''"Aye, that is the way, chosen one!"'' (indicates approval of tactics) **''"Show me your power!" '(disapproves of Arisen's tactics)'' **''"Such power!"** (indicates approval of magick use) **"The seat of god lies beyond..."'' (death throes) **''"Am I to die...?" (death throes) **"You are not the vessel..." (upon killing the Arisen) **"''You are not the Chosen one..." (upon killing the Arisen) *English Quotes: **''"Arh..Ah! ... Who are you?"'' **''"I must feed...slake my hunger!"'' **''"Your heart, give it here!"'' **''"What have I? Ngh? Wauuugh!"'' **''"Aye, that is the way, Chosen One!"'' **''"Show me your power!"'' *Stndard versions of the Wyvern share dialogue with the standard Drake and standard Wyrm . Gallery Gallery= > Drake Screenshot2.jpg Drake Screenshot3.jpg Drake Screenshot 4.jpg| Drake preparing his Fire Breath DD screen March3 03 bmp jpgcopy.jpg| Drake using his Fire breath DrakeGrab.jpg| A Drake preparing to use it's Grab. DRAKE2.jpg| Drake possessing a Pawn Drake_Screenshot_5.jpg DD_screen_March3_09.jpg Dragon's Dogma - Drake.jpg Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Dragons Category:Monsters Category:Dragon Category:3 Star Bestiaries